Kingdom Hearts Beyond All Worlds
by LordMyth95
Summary: Peace was once again restored to all worlds. Xehanort was forever gone and the Heartless and Nobodies depart. But unfortunately, where there is light, there will always be darkness. A new enemy is approaching, worlds are under attack and mysterious allies are rising. Master Yen Sid calls forth his new apprentice to seek out this threat.. Square Enix owns all, except OC characters


**Chapter 1: A New Journey**

In quite study of the Mysterious Tower, a wizard named Yen Sid, who wore a large blue robes and a pointed hat with yellow stars imprints, was thinking when he suddenly snapped out of his concentration and had a trouble expression on his face.

"Mmmm, there is a disturbance in the balance of the universe. I must summon my apprentice." He said as he concentrated again in attempts to contact his apprentice.

 **Tower of Elements**

In the Tower of Elements, a young man with long black hair that parted with purple eyes, wearing a mages attire that was black and had a hint of green on the sleeves, was instructing a girl that also had black hair, but was a bit short with green eyes. She was also wearing black mages attire, but was completely different adding a cloak and hood. She was at the moment focusing on a spell.

"Concentrate Blair, imagine the power of ice within your grasp and when you have enough energy, let it all out." The man replied.

She complied too the man's advice as she put out her hand.

"Blizzaga!"

A sudden crystalize form of ice appeared on the ground that felt cold if brought near.

"Master Solomon, I did it!" Blair yelled with satisfaction.

Solomon couldn't help, but smile at his students' progress.

"Well done, Blair. You handled that spell with ease; now let us try….." But he never finished as a voice filled the training area.

" _Solomon, come to the Mysterious Tower immediately along with your student."_

As the voice faded, Solomon knew straight away of who it was. Blair was curious to know who that was and asked, "What is wrong, master?"

"It seems that my master, Master Yen Sid, is summoning us. If he is, it means that something terrible has happened. Gather any essential items that is needed; we're going to the Mysterious Tower."

As Blair grabbed essential items for what would be a long journey, Solomon teleported them in the study of Master Yen Sid, who was waiting patiently for their arrival.

Solomon bowed and his apprentice followed his example.

"You summoned us, Master Yen Sid?"

"Indeed I have Solomon, for you see, a world was consumed by darkness just recently." He simply told the mages.

They both were shocked to hear this and Blair asked, "Who could have done such a thing?"

"I'm not sure young one, but we must prevent any more worlds to fall into the same fate."

"What do you suggest we do, Master Yen Sid?" Solomon asked.

"Solomon, I'm going to send you and Blair to investigate on this matter starting with going to Radiant Garden. I'm sure the Restoration Committee will assist you if need be. Mmmmm…." The wizard pondered to himself.

Solomon looked a bit worried. "Master Yen Sid, is something amiss?"

"No, for the moment go to Radiant Garden. If anything else occurs during your absence, I will contact you again, Solomon."

"Not to sound rude, Master Yen Sid, but why send us? What about Sora and the other Keybearers?" Asked Blair.

"Young Blair, I trust in you and your master of fully investigating this situation for me and besides, the Keybearers have returned to their own world either training or trying to live their lives again. If the situation you report back is serious, I may have to summon them." He replied.

"Alright, Master Yen Sid, with that we will take our leave." Solomon replied as he summoned a ship that was silver and black. The two mages went in the cockpits and they flew away.

Master Yen Sid was thinking again.

"A new journey is about to begin and I sense new Keybearers are awakening."

 **Meltora**

Before this world was consumed by the darkness, Meltora is home to skilled swordsmen that learn how to handle a sword in battle. In a training ground of rubble, a young man that had spiked black hair and red eyes had armed himself with a long sword pointed to a man with long grey slick back hair with a short beard. The black haired man was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a hooded short black jacket to go with it. His pants were also shorts and his shoes were black with a hint of red. He had around his neck a strip black and red scarf. The man he was confronting had on a simple white robed tunic. He also had on him a sword drawn at the black haired teen. The two were sparring at the moment

"Come now, Takashi, you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me." The old man replied as he slashed his sword at Takashi who blocked it with his own.

"Don't worry Master, I won't lose." He countered as he did a jump flip over his master and was behind him as he pointed he tried to attack him.

The old man seemed to anticipate his students' movement as he jumped swiftly away from harm and with amazing speed; he appeared right behind his student with his blade against his neck.

"D-damn, I give." Takashi sighed as his master withdrew his blade.

The old man gave a small smile at Takashi, "You've gotten better Takashi, but be mindful of your surroundings, never take them for granted and always remember, with darkness, there is always light." He replied.

"Yes, Master Yiroki."

As they both bowed to each other, suddenly the sky started to turn dark and small black creatures appeared from the shadows and started to attack Master Yiroki's students who started to turn into hearts. Takashi was a bit surprised as one of the beings approached to him to strike its claws, but luckily, Yiroki sliced the being as his dispelled from their sight.

"Takashi, you must remain calm, pick up your sword and defend yourself against these beings of darkness." Takashi's master replied as he slashed another shadow.

The teen was no long confused as he took up his sword and fought alongside his master. As the battle raged on, a sudden figure appeared that wore black armor with a cloak that covered his right arm. His medium length silver hair and yellow eyes showed of malice. He looked at the direction of Takashi and his master, who just smirked at them with amusement.

Master Yiroki just looked angry at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you and why are you attacking our world?"

"Why, to consume your world to endless darkness, you old fool. Once the Heartless find the keyhole to this world, it will be over." He explained as he laughed.

The two swordsmen were still fighting, but then the mysterious figure smiled again.

"Well, it seems that's my cue to leave, now watch your world be covered in eternal darkness." He replied as he vanished from their sight.

The world was starting to turn dark as it was being consumed.

"Master Yiroki!" Takashi pleaded as vortex of some sort appeared in the sky and started to suck both of the swordsmen into it.

"Takashi, remember to always follow the light, we will meet again, my student." He replied as they both separated and everything went dark as their world disappeared from the stars.

 **Present Time, back with Mages**

As the two mages both arrived in Radiant Garden, they both were impressed how the town was progressing.

"This place is amazing, Master Solomon, truly astonishing how this place was once called Hallow Bastion. Now it's looking like a real town." Blair said.

He smiled at his student. "Yes, it is an impressive site indeed. I just hope this, "Restoration Committee" organization, may know what is happening."

They continued to walk through the marketplace and they found a man with medium length brown hair with dark blue eyes. He had a scar across his face and he wore a black short sleeve shirt with a black jacket and pants and he had on his back a gun blade strapped to his back. He was leaning on a building with his arms crossed.

He looked in the direction of the two mages and smiled a bit.

"So, you two must be Solomon and Blair. I was informed by Yen Sid not too long ago and heard the story. Follow me." The man replied as the mages followed him to a house.

They headed inside to find the whole house a mess. Books everywhere you can imagine. There was also a huge hi-tech computer manned by a man that had yellow spiked hair and was wearing a white polo shirt with shorts and had goggles on his forehead.

"Hey Leon, who you got there?"

"These are the ones Yen Sid informed us about, Solomon and Blair." The man called Leon told him.

"Well I'll be dang, more wizards great. Guess the old coot will have more company. Names Cid by the way." The man operating the computer replied with a frown.

"I beg your pardon, you scoundrel!" A voice replied.

The mages both looked around and a puff of smoke filled the entrance and out appeared a old man wearing a blue robe and pointed hate. He had a long white beard with glasses and was holding a brown wand.

"You want to make something out it you old coot?" Cid challenged.

"I'll show you magic is powerful."

The two were about to face off when Leon came between them with a stern look on his face.

"Both of you settle down; now let's continue to the reason why we're all here."

The two stubborn men looked at each other with disgust, but agreed to seize fire.

"Fine, Leon, you win, but where are Aerith and Yuffie, if I may ask?" Merlin asked.

"They're in the castle with Ienzo." He simply said.

"Ah I see, oh, I say, if it isn't Solomon and Blair. It's been a while since I've seen the two of you." The old wizard replied with a smile.

"Indeed it has Merlin, but I wish it were in better circumstances."

"Yes, quite right. I have further looked into the situation that Yen Cid informed the two of you and I'm afraid that it's not good. The Heartless couldn't be that organized to consume a world, no, what I'm thinking is that there is another evil a foot."

Blair looked troubled now. "Master Merlin, do you think it could be worse than Xehanort?"

"I'm not sure my dear, but we must find out who this new enemy is before another world falls to the same fate as the one consumed. I suggest the both of you first…." But he never got to finish as a teen with black hair and was wearing red and black outfit came crashing from the ceiling in the middle of the group.

Cid was so shocked; he nearly fell off his chair. "What the heck? Now I'm going to have to fix that!"

Merlin seemed amused. "Reminds me of another lad I know." He mused in as he smiled.

The teen groaned as he started to stand up while he pressed his hand on his forehead

"…W-where I'm I?"

"My lad, you seem to have fallen straight in my home. Let me be the first to welcome you to Radiant Garden." Merlin replied.

The boy thought for a moment and his face turned pale with horror.

"My home…..Master Yiroki….what happened to it all?" He said.

As the name "Yiroki" was heard in the room, Merlin seemed surprised.

"My boy, did you mention the name of Yiroki?"

"Um…yes?"

"Well, bless my soul, if that is the cause, than you must be little Takashi. The last time I saw you, you were only this tall….." He replied as he put the height of Takashi half as short when he was young. "…...Ah, my boy, it is good to see you unharmed, my name is Merlin by the way, if you didn't remember."

Takashi was very confused at the old mages comment, but smiled a bit knowing he knew his master, but realization hit him.

"What happened to my master, do any of you know?" He asked.

The group was puzzled at his question.

Solomon asked, "What do you mean? Is he gone?"

"You could say that…:" Then he explained his story of how his world was engulfed by darkness. He finished as he said, "…and my master and I were separated from each other which is why I appeared here it seems."

"Indeed you have lad, if what you say is true, then apparently this "mysterious man" you encountered is part of a bigger scheme. We must stop him from taking another world and also find Master Yiroki, he was also a Keyblade Master before he retired like Yen Sid, he could aid us in finding who the real culprit is. Takashi, by any chance, did Yiroki teach you any swordsmanship?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, he taught me everything I know."

"If that's the case, why don't you accompany these two mages on their journey?" Leon suggested.

Takashi was taken by this.

"I think it would indeed benefit you to go to different worlds to locate your missing master, I'm I right?" Leon asked.

The young swordsman nodded.

"Then it is settled, now before you go, Takashi, do you have a weapon?" The wizard asked him.

Takashi was quiet for a moment before he held out his hand.

"Well, what about this?"

Suddenly from thin air, a sword length Keyblade appeared in the young swordsman hand which surprised everyone. Its design was red as the base and black covering the gapes. The end of the key was a blade.

"Well I'll be damn kid, you have yourself a Keyblade." Cid remarked.

"It's amazing; tell me, how did you obtain it?" Solomon asked astounded.

"Actually, I'm not entirely sure, but it felt like a dream than reality when I was receiving the Keyblade." He replied looking a bit puzzled.

"Well, I guess another time perhaps, for you will go on a journey that will take an amount of courage, my boy. Even though you may be a new wielder of the Keyblade, I'm sure you can handle it, after all, you are the student of Master Yiroki." Merlin said with a smile on his face.

Takashi smiled at the old wizards' statement.

"Indeed he is, now, we should be heading out who knows what this "mysterious man" may be planning next." Solomon replied as he left the house along with Blair and Takashi.


End file.
